


Broken Heart

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bad Flirting, Broken Heart, Flirting, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a playboy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saving the World, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Lecter. Hannibal Lecter. Agent 007 of the MI6, with the license to kill, a playboy and the only person that can save the world from the “Red Dragon”.But to archive that he has to work together with, Will Graham, whose heart he broke years ago.JamesBond!AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsmeetsmisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/gifts).



> So @madsmeetsmisha made an awesome edit and because she is an amazing beta-reader (Who never wanted to be mentioned) I’m writing this as a big thank you!! <3 (edit by @madsmeetsmisha )

Being in a different country, trying to catch the “bad guys” was nothing new for Hannibal Lecter. It even could be considered as a morning sport, a good way to start the day, productive.

But what got him in this situation again?

Yeah his job, the one he did for years. But besides saving the world, it also had many fun aspects and it kept him fit.

The latest mission Hannibal got was to get a USB-Stick from an informant, which he should meet in Austria, during the yearly festivals in Salzburg. But the poor guy was killed before he could give the information to the agent. That’s why you always have to have a few more plans up your sleeves.

It was easy to spot the murderer, he was clearly one of Francis Dolarhyde’s men.

Hannibal had already taken out his gun, but still, he held it hidden from the people around him so he wouldn’t make them panic, the corpse would already get enough attention.

He approached the man who was still unaware of the agent.

Hannibal waited until they entered a street, with less to nothing civilians. When he picked up his pace to catch the murderer, the other finally noticed and started to run.

Hannibal had to react quickly, running to the agent he was able to tackle the man down, hitting him over the head with his Walther P99, making the man go unconscious. But of course, this didn’t go unnoticed by the people around him.

Without hesitation he searched the pockets of the man’s jacket, for the stick, when he found it, he stood up, making his way down the street ignoring the scared people.

“He just killed this man!” One of them screamed, making more people aware of what happened.

“He has a gun!” Of course, that didn’t draw only the attention of civilians but also of other minions, that worked for Dolarhyde.

Which meant it was time to run. And that was what Hannibal did.

His beloved Aston Martin DB18 hasn't parked far away from his location at the moment. The newest model invented by Q, of course with a few useful specials.

Lecter had promised to bring the car back from Austria in one piece, without a single scratch, but considering his options, it looked like he had to break Q’s heart again!

Hannibal chose a street, with many people, hoping to be able to confuse the men that followed him. He pushed through the crowds, nearing his destination with every step. But missions aren’t that easy and that was shown again when he saw a buff man leaning against his car. How dare he!

But that was what all the gadgets were for.

Looking at his watch that was connected to the car, he only had to press a small button, before turning it around choosing a level.

The second he finished, the car sent an electric jolt to the man, making him go numb, dropping down next to the car.

With a smirk Hannibal approached his car, quickly getting in before driving off, seeing the minions arrive too late, to get him.

This really was his day!

Hannibal Lecter returned to the MI6 base with the USB-stick safe and sound, and even with an intact car.

He smiled at Q’s surprised face.

“Didn’t think I would be able to keep my promise, Beverly?"

"This is the first time you kept it!” She said inspecting the car. “I’m impressed, Lecter!”

He smiled when he went on with his way, to meet his boss, getting more details about the next mission.

Opening the door to the secretary office, he was greeted by Alana.

“There is our Agent 007 again. Heard how smooth your mission in Austria went. So I was wondering what the difference between this and previous missions was and look! You had no other interactions with women there!”

He rolled his eyes at her statement and had to admit she was right. Sadly there wasn’t enough time in Austria to get to the fun part of his job, but someday he will catch it up.

“Maybe we two could make up for my loss there?” Lecter said, with a mischievous smirk.

Alana only shook her head.

“The boss is waiting!” she said, pushing him to the door.

The agent entered the room after he knocked, facing his boss Jake Crawford and the Prime Minister, Bedelia du Maurier, who were discussing something.

“I hope I’m not interrupting!” Hannibal said politely.

“No. No 007. Come in!” His boss answered.

“Lecter, meet Bedelia du Maurier."

"Nice seeing you again, Hannibal!” Bedelia said, to the agent.

“You two know each other?”

“Long story,” Hannibal answered, not up to tell this story now, and Bedelia seemed to think the same.

“Whatever…So we took a lock on the information, you got us in Austria. They were pretty clear! Francis Dolarhyde would be able to control the whole world!” M told Lecter, showing the engine of a car, on a projector.

“So he really can take control of every car he built in this world!”

“Yes. He could create massive car crashes or kill people by making their cars explode.” Bedelia answered.

“We can’t get him arrested. To many of those cars are already sold. He could kill many people with pushing one button. That’s why…”

“You need me!” Hannibal cut her off. “I see. But how should I get more information?”

“There is a man who worked for Dolarhyde, you’ll meet him in Paris, where also the biggest manufacturer is located,” Jake informed the agent.

“Here!” He handed Hannibal a few pictures.

“That’s him. His name is Will Graham!”

Hannibal couldn’t believe it when he heard that name, but after seeing the pictures, there was no doubt that he would really meet Will Graham again.

The man that got stuck in his mind, since they met four years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part! Hope you all like it!! (And I aware of how bad the “flirting” is! XD)

Before Hannibal left to meet Will in Paris, he visited Q one last time, getting a few gadgets that could be useful for the mission, even though for now he only had to talk. Talk with his ex, if they even were a thing. The whole Will Graham story was really complicated and Hannibal wasn’t proud of how it ended. It was the first time he really thought about staying. But that was no possibility.  
He was an agent and had duties.  
The flight to Paris wasn't that long and Hannibal was glad that he could instantly get his car, to drive to the hotel.  
Like always the hotel he stayed at was expensive, just the way he liked it. Good food, comfortable beds, and wonderful view. So it would always kinda feel like a vacation and not work.  
But Hannibal hadn't much time to stay there, before he had to get ready, for the meeting with Will.  
Even though he would never admit it, Hannibal Lecter was a little nervous, thinking about it.  
Of course, that sounded out of character, but Will hadn't been a usual fling since day one. Will Graham was an exception.   
But not anymore. All that was in the past!  
Hannibal arrived at the restaurant a few minute before Will.  
The agent sat down on their table, looking through the menu, debating if he should eat or not. Hannibal had always loved good food, so why shouldn't he take this opportunity.  
He was still holding up the menu when someone was taking a seat on the other chair.  
"Are you the agent."  
And there he was, Will Graham, Hannibal would notice that voice anywhere.  
"I am." Slowly the agent lowered the menu, revealing himself to the other, whose face showed pure shock.  
After the shock had passed, anger took over.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"So you still remember me, Will?"  
"The question should be the other way round. You even know my name." Will scoffed not believing this situation.  
"Of course I remember your name."  
"I wasn't sure after you left that day. I figured what we had couldn’t have been that important to you."  
Hannibal understood that the other man felt that way, and he couldn't apologize. This mission wasn’t about his past. saving the world was more important for now.  
"Look, Will. I'm not here for that."  
"The really send you out of all agents."  
"I'm the best."  
“You definitely don’t lack confidence.” Will sad, but with no hint humor in his voice.  
"I..." Hannibal was about to say something but Will cut him off.  
"Before I talk one more word with you I need some alcohol in my system. Waiter!" He called out and quickly a waiter appeared.  
"A vodka martini, shaken not stirred, for him..." Before Will could finish Hannibal was the one to cut him off midsentence this time.  
"And some good old whiskey for the other gentleman."  
Will stopped the waiter, who was about to leave.  
"No. The >other gentleman< wants some red wine. One glass of your Merlot, please."  
The waiter looked a little confused but then he left without asking any questions.  
Hannibal looked frowned at the other's behaviours but kept his mouth shut, exactly what Will intended.  
They sat in silence until their drinks arrived.  
"Okay, look Hannibal. Let's get over with this as quick as possible."  
Hannibal nodded.  
The agent tried to focus on the other, but he couldn't stop the feeling of discomfort. Something was wrong here.  
While Hannibal had already taken a sip, Will hadn't touched his drink.  
But he was about to drink too.  
"Stop." A few guest turned to look at them when Hannibal shouted louder than he intended to.  
Will looked like froze. He didn't stop the agent when he took the glass inspecting the liquor.  
"Something off?"  
"Let me check this!"  
Hannibal still had some of the small paper strips in his suit pocket. He got them from Q a while ago.  
He put a small drop of the whine on the paper, which quickly turned black.  
"What?" Will asked, looking over the table, trying to figure what the other was doing.  
"Your drink is poisoned."  
"Oh..." Will didn't know how to answer, he knew that he put himself in danger, when he volunteered to give information to the MI6. But that someone wanted to poison him in public was still a shocker.   
"What about your drink?" There was a worry inside the younger, which he wanted to ban in the last corner of his mind, but it remained. Hannibal had already drunken, what if the drink was poisoned too.  
The agent did the same with his vodka martini, waiting for the results.  
Will's heart fell when he saw the other's shocked expression.  
"Shit...I'll call the ambulance!" Will's voice was shaking and he reached for his phone when he saw a smirk on Hannibal's face.  
"What?"  
"It's really cute how worried you got."  
Will could have killed the other for that stunt when he looked at the paper strip, no black dot.  
"Are you serious!"  
Hannibal only chuckled.  
"But we should better get out of here, who knows how many more plans they have to kill you."  
Will stood next to Hannibal outside the restaurant, after they made sure that the wine, was discarded.  
The younger enjoyed the fresh air, closing his eyes for a moment.  
Hannibal looked at him the whole time, taking in the other's face. Will hadn't really changed, he still seemed to be the same.  
"We better go to my hotel."  
"What?" Will shot the older a death glare.  
"I'm not coming to your hotel, those times are gone."  
"It's for our safety!" Will wanted to complain, tell the other that he was able to survive alone. But the events in the restaurant showed something else.  
"Okay...Fuck…I hope you have a second bed."  
Will said feeling defeated and tricked by his fate.  
"Don't worry we don't have to do anything inappropriate." Hannibal took the lead to his car. "Except you want to!?"

They arrived at the hotel and went to Hannibal's room, where a bottle campaign was already waiting for them.  
Will rolled his eyes when he saw it. Hannibal hadn't changed a bit.  
The younger observed the expensive room. Like in the good old days.  
"Do you still sleep with a gun under your pillow?" He asked genuinely interested.  
"We could get in my bed and find out."  
Will winced at Hannibal's words.  
"Okay, maybe I'll just tell you what I know about Francis Dolarhyde."  
"Yeah, you're right. First work, then pleasure!"  
But the second part wasn‘t working like Hannibal had thought. Which surprised the agent.  
People were never able to refuse his charms, especially not Will Graham.  
Maybe he did change!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to continue but finally here a new chapter.!!!! A big thank you to everyone who reads it!! <3

Hannibal tried again and again, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. He had to sleep alone. Most of the time people acted as if they were hard to get, but at the end of the day, he would always get them into his bed. And until yesterday it hadn't been any different with Will. What did change? Was he really still mad that the older left those years ago? Will knew what he was agreeing too. Lecter was an agent, not someone to settled down and adopted five dogs. He needed a challenge in life and he loved what he is doing. But Will really seemed to take the whole thing personally and Hannibal hadn't been able to get into his pants. He had tried everything. Hell. They even had champagne. Normally, his charm would have worked and gotten him a pleasurable night. But as it was getting late Will just excused himself, going to sleep.

Maybe the younger had problems down there, that would be a more realistic explanation, than rejecting Hannibal Lecter. I mean he was the Hannibal Lecter, agent, playboy and if he would be a star, probably sexiest man alive.

 

"How did you sleep?" Even though his pride was still hurt, Hannibal wasn’t going to give up that fast, he smirked at Will, who joined him on the balcony.

"Good." Was short answer he got and the younger totally ignored the fact that the agent had unbuttoned his whole shirt, which hung loosely around his torso, showing his bare chest. How was that even possible? That had always made Will break?

Frowning Lecter followed the younger who was getting inside and they discussed their today's mission, or more like Hannibal's mission. He decided to take a look at the company, while Will had to stay inside so no one could try to murder him again. Of course, the younger wasn’t really fond of being left behind, but Hannibal didn’t leave him a choice, threating to cuff him to the bed if he was stubborn.

Lecter had never had any problems with getting inside somewhere, no matter if undercover or not. He just decided to play the postman. No one would pay attention to him and he had access to literally all departments. Pushing the cart with the packages and letters he moved through the halls, checking every room, looking for some office. Even though Will had explained a lot yesterday, Hannibal didn't quite know what exactly he was looking for. Dolarhyde was good at hiding his evil plans, but he definitely wasn' better than England's top agent.

>Chairman Frederick Chilton< That's definitely something to start with. It didn't take the agent longed to unlock the door, with one of Q's gadgets...let's call it multifunctional key. Trying to get as little attention as possible he sneaked into the office. Like he had thought. A neatly organized desk and the folders were mostly locked away.

Hannibal was about to open one of the small cabinets, when he heard footsteps coming closer, quickly he turned off the light and closed the door, before hiding behind the desk. Unfortunately, the person stopped right in front of the door, and he could hear them searched for keys, before opening the door. He would definitely get caught. The agent decided to just overcome them and then leave the building quickly. Dangerous but his only option, especially if the person was Mr Chilton himself.

He jumped up and grabbed the person, making sure they weren’t able to scream. But the brown locks were quite familiar.

"Will?" He released the smaller man, looking at him surprised.

"Damn it, Hannibal!" The younger cursed, rubbing his neck, were Hannibal had grabbed him.

“Why did you come? I told you not to. It’s dangerous.” The agent failed to understand Will. The man was nearly killed yesterday and still, he followed Hannibal.

“What are you my mum now?” Will grumbled, not up to take order's from the other.

"I mean if you're into that..."

"Seriously!" Will groaned, hitting the taller, who only chuckled.

"I always thought I knew all your kinks."

"Can you stop talking about that now?" Will complained, blushing slightly. "That definitely is not professional."

"It's not the first time that I discuss such a topic while working."

"I'm disgusted but not surprised." The younger mumbled, turning away to search for the files because Hannibal didn't seem to be up to it.

"Come on! Why are you so closed off?" Hannibal couldn't leave it any longer, he wanted to know why he was getting rejected. "When it is about kinks we can discuss it."

"Hannibal, no..."

"Okay but I don't think it's because I wasn't good enough in bed."

"Hannibal..."

"Do you suddenly have some sexuality crisis?" The agent guessed.

"Hannibal! It's because you left." The younger snapped. He turned around to face the agent, who was surprised at the outburst.

"And...?"

"Not everyone is an emotionless robot like you." Will mumbled, but the disgust was visible in his voice.

"You had actual feelings for me," Hannibal observed, surprised. "I broke your heart."

"Woah..." The younger clapped sarcastically. "You really are the best agent, no one could have solved this faster than you." Hannibal didn't answer he was still too startled by the realisation. Will had really loved him. They all somehow do, but also not really. Not enough to stay. Not that he ever wanted an actual relationship, since he lost his wife. He wouldn't lose someone he loves again.

"What a shame then." He suddenly said, hiding all the emotions that were confusing him.

"We won't find anything here. Chilton is only his number two. He wouldn't hide anything important here."

Will sighted but agreed. They quickly left the office, leaving it like it had been.

"Let's hurry out." The agent said. "Or someone sees you and I have to save you again." Will was caught off guard, he didn't expect the older suddenly to be that formal, his voice sounding professional, no hint of a possible flirt. The younger thought he would be relieved now that the agent seemed to leave him alone, but he could feel a small string in his heart. Those damn feelings. Would he ever be able to get over Hannibal Lecter?


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Heaviness.

That's how the agent would describe the feeling that took over all his senses. He wasn’t able to move a single limp. Just thinking was painful and made him even dizzier.

Soon he felt panic taking over. It started slowly as a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach and soon spread to his mind, clouding any rational thoughts.

He wasn’t able to see. He wasn’t able to move. What was even going on?

He desperately tried to open his eyes to get a peek at his surrounding but any attempt to move just triggered an enormous pain coming from the back of his head. Every movement seemed to weaken him more, but the anxious feeling won't go away, even though it's slowly replaced by nauseating pain.

Hannibal struggled to regain the power of his senses but he was still not powerful enough to do so without driving back into the black heaviness again, falling into a deep slumber

The second time he woke up the headache wasn’t that strong anymore, still, the nauseating pain made him feel dizzy. But he fought to stay conscious this time because he hated to be weak. And maybe the fear would pass if he got a closer look at the situation he was in. After all, he could clearly feel the tight ropes around his ankles, scratching open his skin. He was most definitely tied to a chair.

The headache was easily explained. Someone probably knocked him out from behind, maybe he was even bleeding.

Finally, he was able to open his eyes. Not used to the light he quickly closed them again, his body not fond of the quick movement.

This time he knew better and took his time to open them, taking in the surroundings not that there was much to see. It's a simple room, with plain walls and a stone floor, obviously covered in dry blood. It's obvious what this room was for.

But Agent Lecter wasn’t scared. He had been in situations like that far too often to be stressed out. It wasn't much trouble for him to get out of situations like that. One of the pros when you had to experience that over and over.

There was just one problem.

Where was Will? Hannibal was sure that they were together before getting attacked, not that he was able to remember it clearly. Weren't they on their way to leave the building?

Someone must have spotted and recognized them. The agent dearly hoped that Will was just tied up in another room. It would be his fault if something had happened to the younger man.

That's the exact reason why he had left Will all those years ago. This job only brought troubles and many enemies. Will would have been an easy target. Having a boyfriend was just not possible in that kind of business. Still, it had hurt so much when he left the younger man, for his own good. Since that day he literally took every opportunity to get his mind off Will Graham. No wonder he was known as a playboy.

But he never stayed with anyone for longer, he would just break their heart. Like he did with Will.

Surely he didn’t deserve a happy end but Will did.

His thoughts got interrupted by heavy footsteps outside the door, coming closer, before coming to a stop. Someone shuffled around, before unlocking the door, slowly opening it.

"Will!?" The agent was surprised to see the younger entering the room. "Thank god! I was concerned."

There was no answer he just stared back at the tied up 007 agents, only a few steps in the room.

"Quick! Untie me, we have to get out of here." Hannibal hurried him. This time the younger came closer, but somehow the look in his eyes was odd.

"Will?" No answer.

When Will didn’t attempt to get the agent out of his bonds, Hannibal started to worry.

"Are you alright?"

"He is." A deep voice answered, suddenly appearing at the door. The middle-aged man entered the room, gently placing his hand on Will's shoulder. He was dressed in all black. But the most noticeable thing was a little scar over his lip up to his nose.

Francis Dolarhyde.

"Lecter. Hannibal Lecter. 007 Agent for the MI6" He laughed dryly while stepping closer to the agent. "You know I'm kind of disappointed."

To say Hannibal knew what exactly was going on would be a lie. He was beyond confused mainly by Will's behaviour. The younger man was just silently standing by his gaze lowered, refusing to look at the agent. It's like Hannibal didn’t even care about Dolarhyde his whole focus was on the silent man in front of him.

"Will?" He didn’t like how desperate his voice sounded, but he just needed to hear his voice, he didn’t trust Dolarhyde with his health. He needed to hear from Will, that he was alright.

"Mr Graham, aren't you going to answer? Agent Lecter seems to worry." The evil smirk definitely didn't help the whole situation and Hannibal wished he wasn't tied up so he could strangle Dolarhyde with his bare hands.

Still, the younger man seemed to hesitate before he put his focus on the agent.

"There is nothing left to say between us." His voice was filled with bitterness, his face showing no emotions, but Hannibal wasn't able to tell why. The sudden creepy change of behaviour from Will was making no sense.

"You should see your face" Dolarhyde chuckled. "Did you really buy Will's act. You don't even know how much you're actions affected him. What a broken heart makes a man do." The whole thing seemed to be more than hilarious to the red dragon.

"What do you even want from me?" Hannibal asked. Those maniac masterminds would always fail to kill him in time because at first, they would spill all their plans to let him escape later. The agent didn't thing Dolarhyde would be that stupid as well.

"Lecter. Lecter...Lecter. I’m disappointed that you think of me so little." It was as if he could read the agent's mind. "You know there is no superior masterplan to rule the world. Exploding cars. Fairly a good idea. But this isn't some Dr Who episode. This was never about ruling the world."

"So what was it about then?"

"Make you suffer." He looked disappointed as if the answer had been obvious. "Do you know how many of my friends died because of the great agent 007. So I wanted to see myself and look you definitely don't owe that title"

Hannibal was getting enough of that bullshit, with all his force he tugged at the ties, which only cut deeper into his skin.

"All I need was one of your exes. And here you are tied up...Broken..."

"I'm not broken." The agent cut him off. "You can't break me."

"Yeah...that's right." Slowly Dolarhyde stepped around him, lowering his head to be on one level with the other. "I know when a man is in love and you...agent surely are." Standing up straight again, he took a few steps to stop next to Will.

"But he can...enough of this." Dolarhyde smiled and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to punch that maniac smile off his face. "I did my duty and told you everything, now let's get to the fun part." He reached for his jacket to reveal a gun around his torso. "You know I'm a sucker for details and isn't it hilarious that you will die by your own gun. And..." This time he turned to Will.

"And by the hand of the man you love. Do me the honour, Mr Graham." Will hesitated but finally took the gun, aiming at Hannibal.

"He doesn't love me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinion? ^-^


End file.
